Talk:Yomi Okuri
Fights WOW!!!... The Bird was a pain to kill... (mostly because of it's lullaby spamming) but eventually killed it as if it was an avatar as RDM/NIN the other 2 (ghost/shadow) I went rdm/blm just threw SS up (lack of time for more preparation) popped them and killed them rather easy... I think they could easily be nuked to death Chocobo-meow 05:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC) If you have a 75 of any job with you, or you solo this as a level 75, I think the main page is largely blown out of proportion. My friend came with a 75SAM/DNC with Soboro and obliterated the thing in a few minutes without using Meikyo Shisui. If he would have popped 2HR, it would have died even faster than the ~5 minutes it took to kill it. The NM did use TP attacks often, but the AoE sleep doesn't really matter a lot if the hate's on the level 75. Just my 2 cents. I grabbed extra people because this page made it appear hard, when, really, me (55SAM) and my 65PLD friend could have taken this bird, albiet very slowly.--Wriko 18:41, 20 January 2009 (UTC) note: the shadow and ghost nms, and possibly the bird nm, can be soloed by a skilled 75 sam/war. use the sneak pulling tactic on one of the ghosts, make sure you have 200 tp, and Sekkanoki Fusion skillchain it, which should take down a substantial amount of health. if it's still alive, use Seigan + Third Eye and take down the rest of it's health. the next nm should be easy without the use of a 2hour, but use if needed. for the bird nm, use the Sekkanoki skillchain again on it and possibly use Meikyo Shisui to sc Light. to do this, use Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko> Tachi: Kasha. if the nm is not dead, put up seigan and third eye to finish it off. Soloed by a 70 BLU/NIN; Put up shadows, metalic body and sneak. Spawn the monsters and run back, cannonball the of of your liking and skillchain it using Vorpal Blade then Hysteric Barrage. From there it'll be just about dead. Once dead the other is cake as long as shadows are up. Soled easily by a 61 SAM/DNC used Spectral Jig to get sneak pulled the shade keeping seigan and third eye up it was just a matter of outlasting him. By the time i fifnished off the shade the ghost had depoped and i was able to claim the key item. Just did this as 75Rdm/Nin. The first fight was a bit rough in the bird hits fast. The other two, were easy. Buffed up then sneaked up and pop then pulled the shadow. Went down real easy then pulled the ghost. A bit hard, but still much easier than that damn bird... Trio'd by Thf75/Nin(Digits) Blm70/Whm(Deadlee) Sam57/War(Vipus). Sam Sneak popped NM's but they still agro'd for some reason so Thf Ranged Onyro to pull hate off of sam but they still killed Sam. Thf then started attacking Doman while Onyro was hitting aswell got enough TP up on Doman to use a DE which hit for 796 to get it to 50% and then Blm finished it with a Flare which hit for 586 because of it's half magic damage taken ability. Sam got raised while Thf was taking care of Onyro mangaed to do another DE to drop it below 50% and had Blm finish off with a Flare which hit for 1086 to end the fight. They also seemed to be highly resistant to enfeebling magic as Blm had full capped enfeebling and couldnt even get STun to stick. But overall wasnt a hard fight couldnt have been alot worse. Solo as SAM/DNC Soloed this mission as sam/dnc at 75. Ubume: I didn't bring any poison potions, I recommend to bring some to anyone who is going to fight him, so I had to melee dot him to death. I would save tp and use Tachi: hobaku to stun the lullaby. After a while he would go down. Doman + Onryu: Tachi: Fairly easy fight, keep seigan and third ey on and use yakkukaze to blind them. Stun any long casting spells. Onjage 16:57, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Solo as NIN/DNC Ubume was a pain because of sleepga spam - Bring poison pots or expect a long boring fight. He hit harder and more often then Doman/Onryu combined. Hardly used Utsusemi however. With poison pots this would have been a quick easy fight. Keeping drain samba on would probably keep up with the damage delt to you without shadows. Doman + Onryu: Preparing for the worst i TP up to 300 and eat attack food. Ghost opens with sleepga stripping shadows but it was resisted. Fought the rest of the fight without shadows. Used 2 curing waltz II. Very easy. Watch for Demi death (250~) and lots of AOE spells doing only 80-100dmg to a 75. Solo as 75Rdm/30Blu Soloed these NM's with a 75Rdm/30Blu with a not to much problems. Ubume = first i cleared the room of gobs and got 300 tp buffed up and opend up with a vorpal blades. Head Butt works nice to spot him from putting you to sleep. When i had to rebuff sleep was not working long but a bind sure did the trick gave me enough room to get my things in order. Vorpal blade on my rdm/blu owned him but using a joyeuse really helped the dmg output. Was in a mostly attack gear setup up. Had to convert once but i had SS and he was bound not to much a problem. Doman + Onryu = I stored up 300 tp for vorpal blade. Fight went like this hit the ??? the attacked the Formor head on so aggroed both. I had buffed with SSS. Haste, Enblizzard, Phalanx, protect and shell IV. Opened with vorpal balde and the used a second with tp formor went down quick. The ghost attacked quick but stuck a few bind and was able to get blink and SS up ok then just refreshed and vorpal bladed when i could was a quick fight. Wild carrot helps a lot, Head Butt really did not affect the ghost much, When it goes into a long cast run he about to use AM (DUH!). Was a lot easier then i though good luck all. Mavr1ck 18:07, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Solo as 70 Pup Soloed Onryu as 70 Pup/dnc (soulsoother puppet) without difficulty by doing sneak pop other NM depoped after awhile and only needed to kill Onryu to complete questSiriso 04:04, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Easy Duo DRG75/SAM - NIN/DNC Solod the BLM NMs in Dunes with my DRG75 friend and me tanking as NIN63/DNC. Fight took 1-2 min to finish off. /Xiath Shiva Server Easy Solo DRG75/WHM Solo'ed the BLM NM's in dunes as 75drg/whm. Buffs Protect2, shell2, Stoneskin, blink, aquaveil. 100+ tp and pop. Penta Thrust ghost and then jump's. after it went down did i need 2 more hits to penta thrust shade and almost direct kill it. No healing breaths needed. Killed the Bird with the help of mine lvl 62 Soothing Healer npc. Buffs then was protect3, shell3 and haste from npc, aquaveil and 300tp at start. Dmg taken was so low/slow that non improved healing breaths would most likely be enough to keep me alive, and wyvern never gott slept. So most likely posible to solo as 75drg/whm also. Food both fight's: Meat Chifcabobs --Shienar 16:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) 75BST/37NIN Easily solo'd as 75BST. Courier Carrie or Funguar Familiar work well. Make sure to constantly snarl. I used one pet food zeta on the bird but it wasn't necessary. Only trouble I had was getting slept constantly. The fight on the beach was simple as well. Send your pet on one of the mobs, hit the other a few times and snarl. Pretty basic BST strategy but it works flawlessly. No food necessary but would help without a doubt. Solo'd 75BST/37WHM. Didn't use any food. [[Courier Carrie mowed them down with the greatest of ease. The Doman went down so easily, I decided to go ahead and take down Onryo as well. I did get Silence land (it didn't last too long but was easy to land again). I didn't even get involved. I let Courier Carrie do it all. Atropa Quetzalcoatl 13:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) 75SMN/WHM Easily solo'd both fights. Just let carby loose; I stood off to the side to be out of range of lullaby/AoE for both fights. Neither ghost or shadow lived long enough to kill carby. Warning I was unable to get the cutscene from Washu until i finished her part of the quest "Chasing Dreams". --Rander 22:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC)Rander Edits I added the tidbit about multiple SAM being able to acquire the Faded Yomotsu from one NM spawn. I formed a party with a SAM that showed up while I was waiting for 18:00 to spawn the NM's. I used the ???, and we both acquired the Faded Yomotsu after the fight.--Wriko 18:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Just assisted a friend, and we definitely popped it @ 05:02 Vana'diel time. --16:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Tried just now to pop VD NMs @ 5:25 in-game, no go. Would not pop. --Tah 11:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC)Tah You are no longer required to wait until JP midnight to continue on to part II --Brownie3245 (talk) 18:29, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Faded Yomotsu Hirasaka Confirmed: Only ONE of the NMs need to be defeated to get the key item. Just make sure the other despawns BEFORE you kill the one you fight. Xenhas/Gilgamesh June 16, 2009 Doman and Onryo Did this fight as PLD75/NIN37, killed Doman without taking one damage (didn't need to recast Utsusemi either), then Onryo only did as much damage as his Ice Spikes did. Recast utsusemi before the ghost, and didn't have to recast it. Incredibly easy fight. Even easier with Daedalus Wing from treasure casket, did 1500 damage in just a couple of seconds, enough to bring the Shadow down in less than 30 seconds. --Isilien 22:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Things From Article (Sleep etc.) Onryo and Doman cannot be slept, even with Elemental Seal with Repose. (this information is inaccurate Regular Repose worked just fine.) Both resisted Yawn w/ 302 blue magic skill, but not needed. 1 min solo fight, 2-3 spells a piece ftw! You only need to fight one as long as you sneak to spawn the NM's. Allow time for the one you did not pull to despawn and finish off the one you choose to fight. (Attempted to obtain item from ??? after defeating one NM and allowing the other to despawn and was not successful. Tried again and defeated both NMs and was able to obtain item. Best defeat both NMs to be safe.) (Fought only Doman and let Onryo depop. Got Faded Yomotsu Hirasaka with no problem this way.) :Added the above lines from the Article page as I didn't feel like completely obliterating them. ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC)